les années
by aele
Summary: Toutes les ménagères vous le diront, jamais il n’exista une amitié plus étrange que celleci...
1. Chapter 1

Toutes les ménagères de Privet Drive vous le diront, jamais il n'exista une amitié plus étrange que celle-ci. Méprisée par les habitants, elle concernait les deux personnes tabous de la rue.

D'abord le garçon. Il s'appelait Harry Potter, était orphelin et habitait chez les Dursley, au numéro 4. Petit, malingre, les enfants n'avaient jamais voulu jouer avec lui. Des cheveux noirs qu'il ne coiffait jamais, des lunettes constamment rafistolées avec du sparadrap, la tête basse, les épaules rentrées, les vêtements toujours trop grands pour lui, il était le type même d'enfant que les parents conseillaient à leurs enfant de ne jamais côtoyer.

Ensuite la fille. Une française. Qui s'appelait Naëlle Lebrun. Qui ne parlait que pour dire des méchancetés à leurs enfants. Petite, les cheveux cuivrés, les yeux noirs. Elle vivait chez les Polkins. Elle ne portait que des pantalons très larges et des débardeurs informes. Elle se bagarrait comme un garçon et toutes les punitions du monde n'étaient pas arrivées à l'assagir. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez les Polkins, le frère de sa mère, elle avait six ans. Elle avait appris l'anglais seule.

Ils se retrouvaient souvent dans le parc, près des balançoires. Ils ne parlaient pas, les ménagères en étaient sûres, elles les avaient surveillés pour voir s'ils ne faisaient pas de bêtises. Ils s'asseyaient sur les balançoires et regardaient le ciel. Jusqu'à ce que la tante de l'un ou de l'autre ne les rappelle.

Sur les bancs de l'école, ils étaient ensembles. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'ils s'étaient connus. Ils ne parlaient ni l'un ni l'autre, ne participaient pas aux jeux aux récréations. Ils se contentaient d'être à côté l'un de l'autre. Les maîtresses avaient bien remarquées cela et avait convoqué les tuteurs des enfants, mais rien n'avait changé.

Et puis un soir -la voisine du numéro 30 s'en rappelait bien, sa fille venait d'accoucher-, alors qu'ils étaient assis tous les deux, ils se mirent à parler. Personne n'écouta, il faisait nuit, toutes les ménagères étaient chez elles depuis bien longtemps, déclarèrent-elles à la police. Mais elles les observaient à travers les rideaux. Les deux enfants dans l'année de leurs onze ans riaient, jouaient, parlaient. C'était la veille de la rentrée des classes.

Le lendemain, le garçon partit pour le centre de d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de Saint Brutus. La jeune fille fugua, s'enfuyant dans la nature. La police ne la retrouva que l'année suivante, à la fin du mois de juin.

Cette comédie dura sept ans. Chaque année, à la fin du mois de juin, elle revenait à Privet Drive pour les vacances, jusqu'à ce que le garçon reparte vers son école. Alors elle fuguait. Chaque soir, alors que la nuit tombait, ils se retrouvaient près des balançoires.

_La première année_, les ménagères virent le garçon parler beaucoup en faisant de grands gestes avec enthousiasme. La fille imita le flot des bateaux.

_La seconde année_, elles le virent mimer un serpent et un combat digne des chevaliers de la table ronde et grimacèrent en pensant à ces créatures si répugnantes. Elle se contenta de parler longtemps, mais personne ne sut de quoi.

_La troisième année_, il la serra dans ses bras quand il la vit, un grand feu de joie dansant dans ses yeux. Il aboyait souvent pour ensuite rire de lui-même. Elle souriait, bronzée et musclée, un chapeau montagnard posé en équilibre précaire sur ses cheveux.

_La quatrième année_, il était perturbé, ne cessait de faire les cent pas, frottant une petite cicatrice au creux de son bras droit. Elle était revenue avec un air malade, comme si elle n'était pas sortie depuis longtemps.

_La cinquième année_, le garçon pleura beaucoup. Les ménagères le supposèrent, car Naëlle le prenait beaucoup dans ses bras. La démarche du garçon devint celle de quelqu'un accablé par un fardeau insurmontable. La jeune fille prenait des formes, mais ses manières de chat sauvage éloignaient tout le monde.

_La sixième année_, ils restèrent dehors longtemps. Le garçon pleurait à nouveau. Mais il y avait aussi dans son regard une colère sans borne.

Les ménagères remarquèrent bien que le garçon portait les marques des aléas de la vie. Les cernes ne pouvaient se dissimuler. Une petite lueur au fond du regard ne pouvait pas mentir.

Elles remarquèrent bien que la jeune fille semblait de plus en plus pâle, de plus en plus maigre. Que dans ses yeux brillait une lueur hantée.

Mais elles ne firent rien. Ce n'était pas de leur ressort, et elles avaient assez à s'occuper avec leurs familles.

_La septième année_, les ménagères entendirent Mme Polkins dire à son mari que cela faisait un an que leur nièce avait fugué, qu'elle allait revenir. Mais la police ne ramena pas leur nièce, et ils n'eurent pas de nouvelles.

C'était quelques temps après cette terrible explosion. Une usine dont un des moteurs avait surchauffé.

Au cours de l'été, une étrangère arriva. Elle portait des robes simples mais seyantes, des petites sandales à lacets montants. Ses cheveux étaient toujours remontés en chignon. Elle était très jeune, mais son visage exprimait une grande mélancolie et une peur inavouée. Chaque soir, lorsque le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, elle s'asseyait sur la balançoire avec son enfant. Un petit bébé de trois mois. Elle ne repartait que lorsque la nuit était entièrement tombée.

Les ménagères allèrent lui parler. Elles n'obtinrent aucune information sur la demoiselle.

Le 31 juillet, un homme apparut dans le parc. Il était grand, roux aux yeux bleus Il effraya la jeune femme, mais la rassura vite. Il lui parla pendant un moment. Une voisine qui fermait sa fenêtre entendit par la plus grand des hasards une bribe de phrase « je viens de sa part, il … ». La jeune femme serra son bébé dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les couvertures. Le jeune garçon avait l'air navré et très triste.

La jeune fille se mit à hurler. Ce cri de désespoir attira tous les habitants de Privet Drive vers le parc. Ils virent la jeune femme pleurer en serrant son bébé contre elle. Les habitants de cette rue tranquille reconnurent l'air méfiant de Naëlle. Etonnés, ils la regardèrent pleurer des larmes de cristal, pendant que le jeune homme roux n'arrivait qu'à répéter les même mots, comme une litanie. « Je suis désolé »

Au bout de longues minutes, sans un mot, elle s'éloigna. Personne ne la retint. Son air triste avait figé toutes les personnes présentes.

Personne ne la revit. Personne n'eut de ses nouvelles. Naëlle Lebrun ne fut jamais retrouvée par la police. Son enfant non plus.

Cette histoire est restée dans le cœur des ménagères de Privet Drive. L'étrange amitié qui exista entre ces deux enfants, tout en ne modifiant en rien leur manière d'agir, ni à leur jugement sur ces petits êtres, resta dans leur mémoire et dans leur cœur.

Et quand elles en parlent, elles ne peuvent s'empêcher d'évoquer ces deux enfants qui restaient assis sur les balançoires des heures durant en silence. Tout comme la dernière parole qu'elles vous adressent a l'image de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle s'éloignait, son bébé dans les bras. Un bébé aux cheveux noirs indomptables et aux yeux verts comme des émeraudes.


	2. Chapter 2

**voila une suite non-prévue. je la trouve aussi étrange que "les années", si ce n'est plus. mais ce n'est qu'un avis d'auteur ... j'espere qu'elle plaira**

Rien n'aurait pu être comme avant. Elle le savait. Mais elle avait envie d'espérer encore. Contre toute logique. Malgré les faits. Malgré ce qu'elle savait. Ce qu'elle devinait.

Après tout, l'arrivée d'un bébé, ce n'est pas rien. Surtout lorsque l'on y était pas préparé. Mais était-ce sa faute, si elle avait trouvé un landau sur le pas de sa porte, un matin ? Elle qui sortait de chez elle tranquillement pour aller à son travail.

Sur les couvertures, un mot épinglé. _« Prenez soin de lui. Je reviendrai. »_ Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Elle pouvait supposer qu'il s'agissait de la mère de l'enfant, mais un doute persistait.

Il se serait s'agit de n'importe quel autre enfant, elle l'aurait amené aussitôt aux services publics. Pour le bien du bébé, car elle n'avait aucune idée de comment en prendre soin. Pour n'importe quel enfant, elle l'aurait fait. Mais quand le bébé s'était réveillé …

Elle avait bien sûr vu que ses cheveux, ce petit duvet qui lui recouvrait la tête, étaient très noirs, d'un noir d'ébène. Mais l'enfant dormait. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux … les yeux d'un vert émeraude. Qui la regardait avec une étincelle de joie et de malice.

Elle n'avait pas pu. Pas ce bébé-là. C'était comme un souvenir qui lui était adressé. Un regard qui remontait à bien loin. Des années auparavant. Elle avait décidé de garder le bébé. D'en prendre soin.

Elle avait pris une journée de congé. Etait allée en ville acheter le nécessaire. Lait. Biberon. Couches. Berceau. Tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour un bébé de quatre mois.

Le bébé portait une gourmette au poignet, cachée sous son body. Elle ne la découvrit que plus tard. Elle put y lire « Jaimie Harry Constantin Potter-Lebrun » Elle s'y attendait, mais cela lui fit quand même un choc. Harry Potter, le Survivant, qui était mort lors de la guerre contre Voldemort, en emportant avec lui le plus grand mage noir du siècle et plusieurs de ses plus forts mangemorts, avait un fils. Et il était mort sans le savoir. Et la mère avait disparue.

Elle avait entendu le récit de Ron, bien sûr. Il était allé voir cette Naëlle, là où Harry, sur son testament, avait dit qu'elle serait. _« J'avais préparé tout un discours_, raconta t-il plus tard_, mais devant son visage qui me suppliait de dire le contraire de ce qu'elle venait de deviner, je n'arrivais plus à trouver mes mots. _» Ron n'avait pas fait grand cas du bébé dans les bras de la jeune fille. Il l'avait mentionné, au plus.

Ils avaient fait une erreur en ne tenant pas compte du bébé. Elle tira cette conclusion avant la fin de la première journée. Elle trouvait que celui-ci était plutôt éveillé, mais elle n'était pas spécialiste en la matière. Et en matière de bébé, un nom lui vint rapidement à l'esprit. _« Molly Weasley_ _»_

Cela semblait évident. Les Weasley avaient eu sept enfants. Ce sont des choses qui ne s'oublient pas. Enfin, elle espérait.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer quand Ron lui ouvrit. Ce fut autre chose quand elle fut assise dans la cuisine et que Mme Weasley rentra du Chemin de Traverse, où elle était allée préparer la dernière rentrée scolaire de Ginny. Il fallait vivre malgré tout. Malgré les visages absents de M. Weasley et de Percy.

Mme Weasley laissa tomber tous les sacs qu'elle tenait quand elle vit Ron en train de montrer à Hermione comment donner le biberon correctement à un bébé. Il fallut de nombreuses explications pour que tout redevienne calme, surtout que Jaimie, dérangé par les cris, s'était mis à pleurer.

Lorsque tout fut clarifié, Mme Weasley avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était encore à Sainte-Mangouste lors de l'ouverture du testament de Harry. Elle n'avait rien su de Naëlle. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Elle leva ensuite les yeux sur toute l'assemblée présente, soit toute la famille et Hermione.

« J'ai toujours considéré Harry comme un fils, au même titre que vous tous –et toutes, Ginny. Jaimie sera mon petit-fils. Hermione, nous t'aiderons à t'en occuper. »

De grands sourires accueillirent cette déclaration.

« Mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir, tempéra la brave mère de famille, où est la mère de cet enfant. »

Personne ne savait. Ron promit de se renseigner au bureau des Aurors, où il faisait un stage ; Bill au département des relations sorciers-moldus ; Hermione aux relations internationales, comme la jeune disparue était française.

Ils cherchèrent longtemps. Mais toutes les recherches échouèrent. Jaimie grandissait. Par soucis de facilité, Hermione vint habiter au Terrier, où il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui.

Jaimie fit ses premiers pas. Dits ses premiers mots. Et sa mère était toujours introuvable.

Deux ans et demi après qu'il ait été confié à Hermione, une jeune femme vint frapper à la porte de l'ancien appartement d'Hermione. La nouvelle locataire, une moldue, ne savait pas où était partie la jeune sorcière. La jeune femme partit, après avoir refusé l'invitation de la locataire, qui s'inquiétait de l'état de celle qui venait de frapper à sa porte.

La jeune femme semblait effectivement sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue. De larges cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Des yeux qui n'avaient aucune lueur de vie. Un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais ne provoquait qu'inquiétude. Une maigreur à faire peur. Une pâleur qui faisait penser qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis longtemps.

Elle pleurait alors qu'elle sortait de l'immeuble. Elle heurta un homme qui allait entrer précipitamment, mais ne leva pas la tête. Elle était trop désespérée pour prêter attention à ce genre d'incident.

Mais l'homme la retint. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul quand elle le reconnut. Celui qui lui avait annoncé une des deux plus mauvaises nouvelles de sa vie.

Il tenta de la retenir en levant la main, à laquelle était pendu un sac rempli d'habits convenant à un enfant de trois ans. Ce fut ce sac qui décida la jeune femme à le suivre.

Il prit son bras et elle sentit une sensation des plus désagréable, comme si elle passait sous un rouleau-compresseur pour l'aplatir avant de la plier encore et encore.

Quand elle se retrouva dans son corps tel qu'elle le connaissait, elle eut juste le temps de voir une maison qui tenait debout comme par magie avant que son corps, éprouvé une fois de trop par ce voyage atypique, ne la lâche et qu'elle ne tombe, inconsciente.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait la tête lourde. Elle était dans une petite chambre, installée sur le seul lit de la pièce. La porte était entrouverte, elle put entendre le garçon roux raconter comment il l'avait trouvé, lorsque le sort avait retenti –elle abandonna de comprendre cette partie. Il l'avait heurtée et l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle perdit le fil de la conversation qui suivit et qu'elle se rendormit.

A son second réveil, elle vit une jeune femme, assise à son chevet, qui lisait un vieux livre. Elle l'avait déjà vue, pour l'avoir observée des jours entiers avant de lui confier son fils. La femme dut sentir son regard car elle leva les yeux de son livre.

« Jaimie ? »

Les mots lui faisaient mal. Lui brûlaient la gorge. Lui arrachaient les cordes vocales. Mais elle devait savoir.

C'est ce moment que choisit un petit garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs désordonnés pour entrer en courant dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta devant le regard réprobateur de la jeune femme assise. Pour y échapper, il regarda l'alitée.

Elle l'avait reconnu dès qu'il était entré. Difficile de faire autrement. Il ressemblait tellement à son père. Elle le dévora des yeux un long moment. Elle tendit les bras et l'enfant, peu sauvage, s'y précipita. Elle le serra contre elle. Elle retrouvait son fils. Le fils qu'elle avait eu avec Harry.

« Qui t'es ? » demanda le petit garçon.

« Naëlle. »

« Ma maman s'appelle Naëlle. Tu la connais ? »

« C'est moi. »

le garçon se détacha d'elle et l'observa à la loupe. Elle craignait sa réponse. Qu'il la rejette. La repousse. Elle comprendrait qu'il le fasse. Mais elle voulait le voir grandir. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de l'avis de ceux qui s'étaient occupés de son enfant pendant deux ans et demi. Jaimie était son enfant. Elle prendrait soin de lui. S'il était d'accord.

Et le silence s'éternisait, sous le regard scrutateur d'Hermione.

« Tu es plus belle que dans les histoires de tonton Ron, quand il parle de toi » déclara avec assurance le petit garçon. « Mais tu as l'air fatiguée. Hermione, quand je suis fatigué, elle me fait dormir. Tu vas faire une sieste, maman ? »

Maman. Il l'avait appelée maman. Et il l'avait accepté. Elle lui sourit tendrement et se força à parler.

« Tu t'allonges avec moi ? »

le petit garçon considéra la question quelques secondes et hocha la tête. Il se plaça à côté d'elle et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit sur cette image.

Son fils endormi, souriant, à ses côtés.

Je suis Jaimie Harry Constantin Potter-Lebrun. Jaimie pour mon grand-père paternel, James Potter. Harry pour mon père, Harry Potter. Constantin pour mon grand-père maternel, Constantin Lebrun.

J'ai onze ans et je vais entrer à Poudlard, la plus réputée des écoles de magie du monde entier. Ma mère appréhende un peu, mais c'est parce qu'elle n'aime pas que je parte sans elle, même si elle ne me couve pas comme tante Molly le fait.

Tante Hermione m'a prévenu, je risque d'être dévisagé par les élèves. Que mon père détestait ça. Mais qu'avec notre nom, c'était presque inévitable.

Bah oui, avec des grands-parents qui se sont opposés à Voldemort et l'ont défié trois fois avant de mourir et mon père qui a tué ce même Voldemort, le nom de Potter est plus que connu.

Je vis avec ma mère depuis que je suis né, moins deux ans et demi où elle a été obligée de me laisser à tante Hermione. Elle n'a jamais dit où elle était pendant ces années. Je crois que personne ne le saura.

Ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant, elle tient une librairie à Londres, qui marche bien ; c'est une librairie ésotérique et les moldus raffolent de ses livres sur la magie. Je sais aussi que mon père est le seul homme qu'elle aimera jamais, vu comme elle repousse toutes les propositions qui lui sont faites.

Allez, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent. Faites que je sois à Gryffondor …


End file.
